From Out of Nowhere
From Out of Nowhere is the two-part premiere of Bikini Rangers Mystic Force. Synopsis A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then, darkness came into power and the great battle began. An army of the undead swarmed over the land. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth. The undead army set their sights on the human world. The bravest wizard of them all casted a spell which sealed the evil in the depths of the underworld hunterhouse. The humans were never aware of the sacrifice. Meanwhile in a music/food store called the Mint restaurant, five employees are lectured by their boss when an earthquake occurs. Plot Part 1 During the earthquake, a crack in the gate appears releasing evil. Meanwhile in the depths of the Underworld, Taylor Wane reports to her master - Lord Morlock that the human world was all they imagined it would be. The five eventually decide to help the old man. The five unknowingly walk into another dimension in the forest. The five soon find themselves surrounded by evil zombies called Cotpotros Z-Clan. A strange sorceress dressed in a black robe uses her magic to defeat the Cotpotros Z-Clan and send the five to safety. At her home, the sorceress reveals herself as Tanya Tate and tells them the story of the great battle. She tells them that legend says that they are to be Power Rangers. Tanya Tate's apprentice, Dana Vespoli informs her of a situation and she tells the five to stay put. Tanya Tate uses her LaFemme Morpher to become the Wifey Femmeranger. The five once again find themselves surrounded by Cotpotros Z-Clan. She tells them to believe in magic in order to defeat them. The Wifey Femmeranger uses her powers of snow and ice to freeze the troll and destroy it. Although the others are excited over their victory, Nick was unable to make the magic work and says he's out of there. Disappointed, Tanya Tate sends Dana Vespoli to guide him out of the home. both Lord Morlock and Taylor Wane appears to finish the job that the Cotpotros Z-Clan failed to do by destroying them. Tanta Tate and her new Rangers are taken down. The situation looks hopeless... Part 2 Taylor Wane has the Rangers down for the count. She merges with a giant steel stallion named Catastros to become a powerful centaur. Becoming the Wifey Femmeranger. The two sense a farmiliarty about each other. Taylor Wane uses his dark power to defeat Tanya Tate, which causes try to steel her morpher. The Rangers notices the senses that Tanya Tate is in trouble. Taylor Wane picks up Tanya Tate's LaFemme Morpher that has fallen to the ground - and is the source of her Ranger magic. Lord Morlock tries to secure the LaFemme Morpher for her own, but Taylor Wane refuses to give it up. Tanya Tate finally turns back to normal and tells the Rangers not to go anywhere without their wands. Tanya Tate transforms them into Mystic Morphers, which will be more to their generation's liking as they are in the form of cellphones wrist. Rachel Starr tries to convince Kendra Lust to stay in Briarwood and help, but she's intent with moving on with her life. Meanwhile at Home, Dana Vespoli questions Tanya Tate's decision to give up on Kendra Lust. Pointing out how she was patient with her own screwups. She tries again to reach out to Kendra and tells him that his being the first to her that he was destined to be the leader. Kendra receives a vison that the other Rangers are in trouble and rides to their rescue - delivering Taylor Wane. Finally believing in magic, Kendra's magical power awakens. The Rangers are called into battle and as they reach the forest. The Rangers are soon faced by the Cotpotros Z-Clan and get ready to take them down. "Powerful Source, Mystic Force!" Using their Mystic Morphers, the five transform into the Bikini Rangers and uses the power of fire to bring down the Cotpotros Z-Clan. Taylor Wane threatens the Rangers that this is the only beginning and they will meet again. The five Power Rangers are finally united together in an effort to protect both dimensions from evil. Later at the Her home, Tanya and Dana are proud the Mystic Force Rangers, and look her comics posters and Dana said any questions? The Rangers back to Mint Resturant to clean the store. Later at the underworld hunterhouse, Lord Morlock failed Taylor Wane for didn't stop The Mystic Force Rangers and she remained Tanya Tate's LaFemme Morpher in her both wrist, She open the door Both said "Who is that?", she walked into the door Tanya and Lord Morlock said "Uh-Oh!", Could it be "Necrolai? Character Cast *Kendra Lust - Vespoli Redranger *Ava Addams - Montana Greenranger *Rachel Starr - Electra Blueranger *Kortney Kane - Devine Yellowranger *Spencer Scott - Reign Pinkranger *Tanya Tate - Wifey Femmeranger *Dana Vespoli Minor Character Cast *Steve Jaggar *Jennifer Hale *Phil the Oldman *Lord Morlock *Taylor Wane *Kelly Divine *Jayden Jaymes *Kianna Dior *Cotpotros Z-Clan (footsoldiers) Notes *This episode is very similar to Day of the Dumpster for three reasons: **When Lord Morlock and Taylor Wane is released from the Underworld, he says "At last! After so many years I'm free!" which is a reference on Rita's dialogue from the MMPR first season opening sequence. **The Rangers' dialogue in Rootcore when Vida says they should hear Udonna out is a reference to the original Rangers' dialogue in the Command Center in Day of the Dumpster. **The morphing sequence is a reference to the MMPR morphing sequence order. *This is the first episode with 2 words on the title, from Thunder Struck. *While past teams have been shown morphed before the main team, this episode marks the first time in the series that a an ally or sixth ranger morphs prior to the original team morphimg for the very first time. Tanya Tate morphs into the white ranger in part one before the core team of five morph into their ranger forms for the first time, which doesn't happen until part 2. See Also *Ep. 1: Transformaaation!!! - Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. (story). *Stage 1: The Morning of Departure - Super Sentai counterpart in Magiranger. (fight footage & story) *Stage 2: Bring Out the Courage - Super Sentai counterpart in Magiranger. (Wifey Femmeranger vs Taylor Wane fight footage) *Broken Spell - Power Rangers counterpart in Mystic Force. (story). Category:Mystic Force Episodes Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Multi-Part Episode